


Dog Tags

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking Kink, Degradation, Dog Tags, F/M, Mocking, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Sex, Size Kink, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Bucky keeps you quiet with his dog tags.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 44





	Dog Tags

You let out a hiss, your back meeting the wall from Bucky’s forceful push. The impact stung, hurt like a bitch, but it was nothing compared to the ache between your thighs.

“You never fuckin’ listen.” Bucky’s voice is low, nearing a growl as he clenches his jaw tightly; all while his body is holding you captive against the wall and his chest. You roll your eyes, trying to steady your heartbeat. 

“It’s not my fault your orders were stupid.” You retaliate harshly, words biting him like venom as he scowls. His eyebrows were tensed together, like an elastic band pulled tightly apart; on the verge of snapping at any minute. 

Your eyes flitted down to his dog tags, the soft clang from them snapping you back to reality as you tugged at them. Bucky let out a sound of surprise when your lips met his, but he didn’t hesitate as he prod his tongue against the seam of your lips. 

He grunted, pushing his hips against yours as you felt his cock harden under the tight jeans he was wearing. When you felt his tongue slip into your mouth, gliding against yours, your resolve fell; he was in charge. 

“Such a stupid girl, thinkin’ she can do whatever the fuck she wants with no consequences, huh? Well not tonight, tonight I’m gonna teach you what happens when you act like a dumb baby.” 

His words send a shiver cascading down your spine, starting at the crown of your head and exiting through the tips of your toes. His eyes are dark, feral and untamed as he yanks you off of the wall. 

“But that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” He purrs, breath hot against the shell of your ear. You whimper, knees actually buckling at the sound of his raspy voice echoing through your brain. 

“Answer me,” he demands, vibranium appendage going to clasp behind your neck as he cranes your head so you’re looking up at him. “Yes.” You breath, the thick thigh he’s stuck between your legs makes you shudder. 

“Good girl, maybe you aren’t so dumb after all.” He smirks, sinister and menacing before he’s throwing you onto the cheap bed in the dingy motel you had decided to camp out in for the night. 

The bedsprings creak, probably caked in rust from the years of use, as you watch Bucky stalk over to you like you’re his helpless prey. He’s folding his body over you seconds later, caging your head with his strong hands. 

His dog tags dangle in front of your face, eyes glued to them as you watch the way they swing gently. 

“Eyes on me.” Bucky’s voice rumbles through his chest, vibrations felt against your own as you snap your eyes on his. He chuckles darkly, amused at your eagerness. 

You gasp when you feel cool metal graze your jaw, his fingers tightening around your neck makes you rut your hips against his. The room is dark, nothing but moonlight streaming through the torn and moth-eaten curtains. 

“Open.” His thumb is tracing your slightly swollen lips, the phantom feeling of his lightly stubbled jaw against your skin making you obey him. His cock twitched against your hip when you wrapped your lips around his thumb, tinge of metal on your tongue. 

It was ripped from your lips as quick as it appeared, a low whine leaving through your throat as Bucky gripped your cheeks between his fingers. 

“Aw baby, I’m sorry. Didn’t realize how fuckin’ needy you really were.” Bucky’s tone is mockingly sweet, nearly patronizing as you let out a huff of air, your throbbing pussy screaming for attention. 

“Please.” You croak, your voice is shot; hoarse and weak as you try to plead with him. He chuckles lowly, still holding your face before he begins to move his hips against yours. 

“I know baby, I can smell you already. You’re dripping, need to be stuffed with my cock.” He cooes, voice low as you let your eyes roll back. Bucky’s lips are back on yours, slightly dry from the thin air of the room, but it doesn’t deter him from kissing the breath out of your lungs. 

Your entire body feels like it’s on fire, entirely too hot for the clothes you’re wearing and you want out of them. 

You whimper as you feel his cool arm snake under the shirt you’re wearing, cupping your breast. He continues this, his movements teasingly slow and calculated. 

You let out a shameless moan when he pinches your nipple, breast exposed to his harsh touch. “Shut up.” He seethes, separating from your lips to tell you just that before he’s swallowing your next moan. 

He’s quick, a supersolider who knows his way around a woman’s body is lethal. 

Your clothes are gone, discarded in a pile on the floor with some pieces nearly torn to shreds as Bucky marvels at your naked form. His chest is bare, legs on display as he hooks his fingers in his boxers before pulling them down in front of you. 

You gasp, moaning audibly as you clench your legs at the sight of his throbbing and leaking cock. Bucky smirks, slowly walking towards the edge of the bed and grabbing each of your ankles, tugging at them. 

“Bucky wait, y-you’re…I mean there’s no way yo-you’re gonna fit.” You stutter, not from nerves, but pure anticipation and lust. He barks out a laugh, the sound making your chest flutter as you open your eyes. 

“Silly girl.” He mocks, cocking his head to the side, “I’m gonna get you nice and warmed up, have you coming all over my face and fingers first.” It’s a promise that leaves you aching. 

He sinks to his knees, the sight of Bucky between your thighs makes you squirm. “You better stay still, don’t make me punish you further.” He quips, adding a smack to the inside of your thighs as a warning. 

You bite back the moan.

Ever since Bucky had gotten his haircut, you’d wondered what it would be like to thread your fingers in the short, slightly curly locks. Now that it was happening you don’t want the moment to end. 

“Look at you, soaking the bed and I’ve barely touched you.” He whispers against your mound, hair ticking his nose no doubt as you struggle breathe. His nose prods against your hair, sensation making you wriggle and whine as your legs are placed over his broad shoulders. 

“I thought I told you to shut. up.” His words are punctuated by his lips meeting your clit. You choke out something between a moan and a frustrated groan as you realize that this is your punishment. 

Keeping quiet in a motel room that’s supposed to be your hideout, anything suspicious will no doubt result in the entire mission being blown. Not to mention the explanation would leave you mortified. 

You tug your bottom lip between your teeth the same time that Bucky’s hot tongue delivers a lick up your needing cunt. It’s wide and wet, lapping at your slick as he keeps your legs spread; enjoying the meal in front of him. 

He hums, puckering his lips as he kisses your clit teasingly. 

“For someone who’s so bitter, you sure do taste as sweet as honey.” He murmurs against you and you’re digging your teeth into your lip to keep you quiet; he knows this. 

His nose is buried in the hair that covers you, tongue now prodding against your tight hole as he eats you like a starving man. Your fingers tug him closer, closer, so close that you can feel each small sound he makes. 

You feel your legs tighten, abdomen clench right before your body shakes with the force of your orgasm taking over you. Bucky doesn’t stop, licking you clean, everything you have to offer before you’re whining. 

“Oh c’mon, don’t be stupid. You know I need more than one.” He growls, two cool fingers teasing your hole. You don’t protest, relaxing against the wildly uncomfortable bed as he slowly opens you up. 

“That’s a good girl, takin’ my fingers so well. Gonna feel so much better with my cock, sweetheart.” Bucky’s eyes meet yours, the ferocity in them making you clench around his fingers as he adds a third. 

It’s a stretch, but bearable as you begin to ride his fingers, fucking yourself as his tongue sloppily traces tight figure eights over your clit. Your second orgasm crashes over you, harder than that first as you taste metallic copper on your tongue.

Your lip is bleeding, slightly, as your legs shake from the subtle aftershocks. 

Bucky’s lips are on yours, the bitter taste of your blood making him moan as you taste yourself on his tongue. He pulls away, breathless and with wild eyes as his dog tags skim down the valley of your breasts causing you to shiver. 

“You better stay quiet, sweetheart. You’ve been such a good girl for me, would hate to have you start actin’ up.” Bucky purrs, breath fanning across his face as you feel him line up at your entrance. 

“Give me a reason to stay quiet.” You whisper, unsure of where the confidence came from, but Bucky’s playful smirk only spurs you on. 

He doesn’t respond, not verbally as he pushes into you. Your back vaults off the bed immediately, his hot and slightly sweaty skin meeting yours as you furrow your eyebrows at the intrusion. 

It’s different, a new sensation as he sinks into you, until you’re feeling all of him. 

Bucky lets out an animalistic grunt as he bottoms out, the neatly trimmed hair at his pelvis meeting yours as he falls onto his forearms; caging your head once again. 

One rock of his hips has you moaning, forgetting all about the mission as he slams into you. The creaking headboard and springs fill the silence along with the sounds of Bucky’s balls slapping against yours; your wetness coating him with each thrust. 

“Baby girl what did I tell you about keeping quiet?” Bucky grunts, working himself deeper into you as you roll your head to the side in an attempt to hide your moans. 

It doesn’t work, Bucky’s flesh fingers digging into your chin as he turns your face back to his. His dog tags sway and move with each thrust, warming against your hot skin as you pry your eyes open. 

He’s hiking your leg higher, hooking it against his hip as he turns both your bodies to the side slightly. The new position is deadly, a loud moan ripping through your chest as Bucky curses under his breath; partly from the feeling of your walls squeezing him and partly from how loud you’re being. 

“Shit—if you can’t stay quiet.” He grumbles, “I’ll make you keep quiet.” 

You aren’t sure what he means, too lost on the feeling of his thick cock caressing your walls. 

“Open up that pretty little mouth of yours,” it’s a demand that you don’t dare disobey before you feel the grooved dents of his dog tags in your mouth, humming around them as your teeth bite down on the metal. 

Bucky hums, happy with the sight of you stuffed with his cock, his tags resting against your tongue in your mouth as he fucks you into the mattress. 

“That’s a good girl, so dumb for my cock. Feel so good around me, you gonna cum?” Bucky taunts, the high-pitched whine that barely leaves past your lips makes his cock twitch as he groans into your shoulder. 

“Let me feel you, sweetheart. Let me feel that tight pussy squeeze me as you cum, you can let go.” His words are sweet, encouraging, praising as he whispers them against your skin.

His body is pressed so tightly that you can feel each ripple of his muscle, each twitch and spasm before you’re convulsing under him as white hot bliss spreads through your entire body; seeping deep into your bones. 

You’re dizzy, head spinning rapidly as you choke out a breathe when you feel his hips stutter as he cums deep in you. 

The deep rumble of his chest doesn’t go unnoticed as you feel him fill you up, both your hearts hammering so fast that you can’t decipher if it’s yours or his that you feel against your bare chest. 

Pins prick at your limbs, the tell-tale sign of them falling asleep as you struggle to catch your breath as you feel Bucky pepper soft and sweet kisses to your shoulder, collarbone, up your neck and jaw until he meets your lips. 

It’s a different kiss, soft and gentle before he’s pulling away. Your fingers are still tangled in his hair, the once neatly placed hairs mangled under your touch as you lick your lips. 

He smiles, lovingly, pulling out of you as you’re left feeling empty. 

The room is back to being silent, the wind howling outside as he pulls you into him, skin to skin as he holds you close to him. 

Bucky tilts your chin up to meet his tired eyes, your glossy ones equally as tired as you lean into his touch. “If this mission is a bust, I’m blaming you, sweetheart.” He whispers with a chuckle before pressing his lips against yours. 

“I think you’re to blame, Barnes.” You chide, holding his face close; the rest of the night spent with Bucky trying to keep you quiet as his cock drives in and out of you. 

All thanks to Bucky and his dog tags.


End file.
